Achievement
'''s are badges you get for achieving certain goals, and each one increases the amount of milk you have. They were introduced in version 1.026; as of version 1.0453 there are 152 normal achievements and 13 'shadow' achievements (4 of them only obtainable in the Beta). Normal achievements increase milk percentage by 4% each, so the max is 608%; shadow achievements are "annoying" to fulfill so they do not affect milk. Normal Achievements *: Contrary to the Golden Cookie achievements, the '''Reindeer achievements are counted in a single game, not all time: Doing a soft reset will reset the counter. **: The tiny cookie is one of the four cookie icons in the "General" section on the Stats page. Shadow Achievements The following 9 achievements do not count towards the Milk percentage, nor will they show up on the stats tab until you have achieved them. Achievements Exclusive to 1.037 Beta The following achievements are only obtainable in 1.037beta, as they are related to Dungeons. *: These are counted as Shadow Achievements. Updates 1.0420: Clickageddon, Clicknarok, Extreme polydactyly, Dr. T (PITTY THE FOOL), The old never bothered me anyway, Homegrown, Technocracy, The center of the Earth, We come in peace, The secrets of the universe, Realm of the Mad God, Forever and ever, Walk the planck, Rise and shine all added. Some icons of prior achievements were changed. 1.0414: Click delegator, Gushing grannies, I hate manure, The incredible machine, Never dig down, And beyond, Magnum Opus, With strange eons, Spacetime jigamaroo, Supermassive, Praise the sun, Tiny cookie, You win a cookie all added. Black cat's paw becomes a normal achievement. 1.041: Perfect agriculture, Ultimate automation, Can you dig it, Type II civilization, Gild wars, Brain-split, Time duke, Molecular maestro, Lone photon, Dazzling glimmer, Blinding flash, Unending glow, Lord of Constructs, Lord of Progress, Bicentennial, Lovely cookies all added. Mathematician and Base 10 adjusted for prism tier. 1.040: Coming to town, All hail Santa, Let it snow, Oh deer, Sleigh of hand, Reindeer sleigher added. 1.039: Itchscratcher, Wrinklesquisher, Moistburster, Spooky cookies added. Shadow achievement Just plain lucky added. 1.038: Wholesome added, Hardcore and Speed Baking series now requires no heavenly chip potential unlocked. Values for Baking (total and per second) changed. 1.037: Dungeon achievements added, Hardcore added, Speed Baking series added, Neverclick no longer shadow. 1.036: Leprechaun is a normal achievement again. Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, and Nihilism are no longer Shadow Achievements. Antimatter achievements added. Upgrader and Centennial added. Mathematician and Base 10 adjusted for Antimatter tier (although the descriptions aren't). 1.035: Engineer achievement added. Leprechaun, Black cat's paw, and Nihilism added as Shadow achievements. Leprechaun is once again a shadow but now requires 777 golden cookies. Fortune takes the place of Leprechaun as the 77 gold cookies achievement. 1.034: Uncanny clicker no longer requires you to beat the clicking world record, instead simply having you click very quickly. It is also no longer a Shadow Achievement. 1.033: Leprechaun no longer a shadow achievement and 'Elder calm' achievement added. The total number of achievements is 83. 1.031: Achievements Elder nap, Elder slumber, and Elder were added. Neverclick has been moved to the Shadow achievements. The total number of achievements is 82. 1.03: Achievements Builder, Architect, Enhancer, Augmenter, and Cookie-dunker were added. Mathematician was hidden for short time when a bug associated with it and Base 10 was being fixed. The total number of achievements is 72. 1.029: The achievements Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, Cheated cookies taste awful, and Uncanny clicker were hidden because they were "a bad idea". 1.026: Achievements added, 72 total. Trivia *The flavor text for "Get Lucky" achievement is from the popular 2013 Daft Punk/Pharrel Williams song "Get Lucky", with a lyric being "we're up all night to get lucky", and the flavor text being "you've been up all night, haven't you?" *The quote for the achievement "Ultimadrill" is a reference to the Anime Series Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *The "Of Mice and Men" achievement is a reference to a story by John Steinbeck of the same name. *The Portal achievement "A Whole New World" is a reference to the song of the same name from the Disney movie "Aladdin". *The quote for the achievement "Now you're thinking" is a reference to the Valve videogames "Portal" and "Portal 2", in which you are repeatedly encouraged to "think with portals". *The quote for the achievement "From Scratch" is also a Portal 2 reference, where the last voice line in non-cutscene gameplay is "It's been fun. Don't come back." *The "Far Far Away" and "Now This is Pod-smashing!" achievements are references to the Star Wars movies. *The Cookies achievement "Cookies all the way down" is a reference to the phrase "Turtles all the way down". *The Alchemy lab achievement "Gold member" may be a reference to the third movie in Mike Myers' "Austin Powers" trilogy, "Austin Powers in Goldmember". *The Shadow Achievement for defeating the Sugar Bunny "Follow the white rabbit" is a quote from the movie "The Matrix," which itself is referring to the children's story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The reset achievements still say "Reset your game with # cookies baked", even though they now require cookies baked (all time). *The time machine achievement "Time Duke" may be referencing the Time Lord species from the popular TV series Doctor Who. *The "Just plain lucky" achievement has a chance of 6.95% to appear in 10 hours. *The Nihilism achievement's description, "There are many things that need to be erased," is a reference to the Ratboy Genius series. Source *You can easily get the "Cookie-dunker" achievement by resizing the browser window (make sure that Milk is turned on in the Menu). *The "Type II civilization" achievement is a reference to the Kardashev scale of a civilization's technological advancements. *The "From Scratch" achievement's description and name are references to Homestuck. *The "Gild Wars" achievement is a reference to the ArenaNet game Guild Wars. *The "Can you dig it" achievement may be a reference to a line from the movie The Warriors directed by Walter Hill, although the phrase itself precedes the movie and was commonly used throughout the 70's before the movie even came out (as evidenced by its use in the Theme from Shaft in 1971). *The "Transmogrification" achievement's name is a reference to the Calvin and Hobbes classic. The Transmogrifier. *The "Never dig down" achievement is a Minecraft reference. It is said that Rule of Minecraft #1 is "Never dig straight down." *The "Praise the sun" achievement is a Dark Souls reference. It relates to the popular emote/faction. *The "Tiny cookie" achievement's description "These aren't the cookies you're clicking for." may be a reference to the quote from Obi-Wan : "These aren't the droids you're looking for.", in the film "Star Wars IV : A New Hope". *The "The Digital" achievement is a reference to the latin word digitus which means "finger". *The portal achievement "Realm of the Mad God", is a reference to the online game Realm of the Mad God. *The achievement "The old never bothered me anyway" is a reference to the movie Frozen. The iconic line "The cold never bothered me anyway" is found in the song 'Let it go'. *The "Dr. T" achievement is a reference to the Dr. Seuss film The 5000 Fingers of Dr. T". *The "And Beyond" achievement, may be a reference to the phrase "To infinity, and beyond", used by Buzz Lightyear, from the Toy Story movies. Category:Gameplay Category:Achievements